Flying Dreams
by lostworldlady
Summary: Aeryn and John are stuck in Moya's neural cluster and the baby is on the way!


Flying Dreams  
  
( This fanfiction of Farscape takes place after the Series finale in Season  
four. Obviously Aeryn and Crichton have not been subject to the crystal  
fate for long.  
  
It was almost seven monens after John and Aeryn had been rescued by Moya's crew after being turned into little sparkly crystals of sand that John and Aeryn could be found sitting together in the maintenance bay. Crichton had his arms wrapped protectively around Aeryn as she rested against his chest.  
"So what do you think it will be?" Crichton asked her, stroking her cheek with one hand while resting his other one protectively on her rather large belly.  
She shrugged in response, "I don't know. You?"  
He pulled her closer, "I don't care as long as it's healthy."  
She smiled and nodded.  
To interrupt their perfect moment, D'Argo's deep baritone voice came crackling over the comm.'s.  
"Moya seems to be having problems near her neural cluster. Can you two check it out?"  
Crichton was already on his feet as he answered the Luxan, "Sure, no problem big guy."  
He then reached down to help Aeryn as she struggled to her feet. She was moving a lot slower lately because of the baby and it frustrated her to no end.  
"Ugh!" She groaned as Crichton pulled her to her feet.  
"Come on we've got to see what's up with Moya." Crichton was trying to hurry her along.  
"I can't go any faster, thanks to you!" She pushed him playfully.  
  
Eventually they made it to Moya's main neural cluster group and they both had to climb inside to examine it properly.  
"It's cozy in here." Aeryn said smiling sarcastically.  
  
They had almost finished checking everything when D'Argo's voice again greeted them.  
"Better hang on to something because another ship is approaching us and they don't look friendly."  
"Are they priming their weapons?" Aeryn asked.  
"I'm not sure. They've got some sort of cloaking device that won't let us read whether or not they are armed." D'Argo answered. A moment later his voice answered them again, "It looks like they plan to ram." but his message was cut short as a loud scraping noise was heard followed by everything around them shaking. Once everything had settled again, Crichton immediately went to their exit. When he turned back to face Aeryn, his expression was that of utter mischief. Moving closer to her, he pulled her into a warm embrace.  
"The door is jammed. But I think that might be a good thing." He gave her a wicked grin.  
She returned his embrace and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She was about to kiss him on the lips when she gasped. Crichton was immediately concerned.  
"Aeryn, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'm fine." She smiled and tried to ignore the burning sensation that had begun to build in the pit of her stomach.  
"Aeryn you don't look fine. Here, try sitting down." He guided her to the floor.  
Once she was on the floor, Crichton noticed that her breathing was becoming faster, and that she had begun to sweat.  
"No, really I'm fine. I guess I was just working too hard." She smiled and then gasped again.  
"Aeryn what is it?" Crichton was really starting to worry.  
"OK, I'm not fine. I think the baby's coming." The look on her face was of total panic.  
"What? Now? Aeryn you cannot have this baby in here!" Crichton was almost as panic-stricken.  
"I can't help it John. I don't have a choice!" She finished that sentence with a scream of pain.  
"Take deep breaths. Try relaxing." He was practically pleading with her.  
"Oh John it hurts so much!" Her voice came out as a mere whisper.  
"I know sweetheart. But you can do this, I know you can." He answered.  
Aeryn screamed again as another wave of pain hit her. Crichton grasped her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "Aeryn, I know it hurts, but if we're stuck in here then the baby will have to be born in Moya's neural cluster, OK?"  
Aeryn nodded weakly. Situating himself behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders, he helped her to bear down as another contraction hit. She screamed in pain and effort.  
After what seemed to Aeryn an eternity of pushing, pain and then a slight break; she felt the child slide free of her womb and she sat back in relief as some of the pain subsided. John had caught the child and was now attempting to clean it up as he wrapped his shirt around it for warmth. He then crept close to Aeryn and introduced her to the tiny bundle that was their son.  
Smiling through her tears, Aeryn kissed John lightly on the cheek. "I think we should call him Jack."  
Fighting back tears of his own, Crichton smiled broadly. "I love you Aeryn Sun."  
Snuggling closer to him she said, "I love you too, John Crichton."  
Just then, Chiana's voice greeted them over the comm.'s. "Everything OK down there?"  
"We're peachy Pip. We've got someone who would like to meet you all so could you get Pilot to open the doors down here? We got trapped when that ship hit us, thanks."  
John held Aeryn as she cradled Jack in her arms while all three of them waited to be rescued by the rest of Moya's crew.  
  
The End 


End file.
